Talk:Left 4 Dead
Order? Do the campaigns actually follow on from each other or are they all seperate from each other? --Mattoakes1990 10:39, 17 November 2008 (UTC) : Thirty more minutes and we'll find out :D takua108 04:23, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :: Nope, they're completely separate, as far as I can tell (as in I played the first two campaigns). I could be wrong, though. The canpains are relatide but there are still holes to fill. Commentary I'm thinking of making an article on the extra Commentary mode. Should I? And if so, should the dialogue be included? -[[User:Stigma-231|'Stigma-231']] †God is dead• talk] [ ] 19:29, 14 January 2009 (UTC) I cant really see the use out of it as most of it about mostly pointless stuff like music and lighting also it would be alot of work but thats my views -Spygon 22:40, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :I think it's worth having an article. It's very interesting, in my opinion. And work? This wiki is built on work, and a lot of it. Work is not a question, my friend, especially when you have as much time as I do. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhood ∞ talk][ ] 22:55, 14 January 2009 (UTC) L4D Survivor Pack Should I write a section about the upcoming update? We can update it when we have got more information about "survivor" mode. DAWeeE1 15:01, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :Downloadable Content and Update info. However, it does sound like a good idea to mention it within the context of this article. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 15:16, 13 February 2009 (UTC) yes i agree any info on the "survivor" pack should be put onto the wiki as it going to be a main part of the game in the long run Spygon 21:08, 13 February 2009 (UTC) The Cover What I think the cover means is that,as you go through the levels,you might have louis being pummeled by a tank.You could either save him,as you are the only other survivor,or go to the safehouse,which is right behind you.So guess what?you`re probably leave Louis to be Left 4 Dead!Bigens 05:27, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :Wait, what? -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠৳hаt i ɯill nəvər escaρełalk][ ] 16:24, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :The game cover of Left 4 Dead,Its Not whats ON the cover,but whats in the game.Bigens 23:53, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :A lot about the cover has just been discussed by Valve in their blog, Andrea Wicklund volunteered to do the 4 fingers hand. :http://www.l4d.com/blog/post.php?id=2583 Zikkun 10:26, 16 June 2009 (UTC) It's the left hand, it has four fingers, and it's dead! Left 4 Dead! And I would save Louis, Bigens. Imperialscouts 04:10, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Title I rather call it 28 weeks later because of the infected. They run and they seem as if they aware about who they are killing and they dont eat people but instead just infecting. :But that's copyright infringement. Also, please sign your edits with four tildes (~~~~)! Thank you. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 15:39, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Left 4 dead Takes place in philaldelphia its stated in oxm magazine issue 99--XIII-DARKNESS 02:25, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, we know that. We just need to find a better place to put that tidbit...like a plot section or something. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 02:30, 7 July 2009 (UTC) The Campaigns Where they all linked together like in Left 4 Dead 2? EllisxZoey Yes, at first they were, but play testers found it discouraging to finally reach the rescue vehicle only to be thrown right back into the mess. So they split it up. Now they're reconnecting the campaigns with mini campaigns like Crash Course. The order the campaigns go in is No Mercy -> Crash Course -> Death Toll -> ??? -> Dead Air -> ??? -> Blood Harvest. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 01:26, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, okay. thank you EllisxZoey :Well we don't know if they're actually going to connect the other campaigns, do we? --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 21:55, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Well in Dark Carnival, when Ellis says they got to walk the rest of the way, Nick says that at least they got out of the mall... EllisxZoey Should the Controls section be a separate article? I think the COntrols section is too large and unnecesary in the main Left 4 Dead article. Maybe it could be moved to a new article called Left 4 Dead Controls so that later on we can add Left 4 Dead 2 Controls as well. Just a sugestion though :) The controls are probably going to be the same in both games. So, no, there really shouldnt be a new page. It would be too small.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'The Scat Man']]450 ROAR! 20:36, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :I agree with you. Aratinga A.''Ѭ'', 20:37, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Beta intro movie? I was looking around in my l4d sound files, and found a set of sounds that were not in their written file paths, but still had the comment lines describing what they say attached, it seems to be a beta for l4d's into movie. Here it is: Bill Room's clear! Louis Jesus. Infected tore these people i (Rest of wording lost, reason unknown) Zoey And they were better armed than we are... Francis Not anymore! Bill Ain't seen nothing like this before. Francis Don't let that stop ya from smearin it all over yerself. Bill They're changing... Francis Goddammit... Francis Ah! It reeks! Zoey It's kind of an improvement. Francis So you're interested? Zoey Oh no. Not if you were the last man on earth. Francis I could arrange that. Zoey Someone's still alive. Zoey Hey it's okay. We're gonna - Bill Lights off! Francis What the? Bill Lights... off. Back away... Quietly... Francis Uh. Bill? Bill Goddammit, I told you - Bill Ah hell. Francis Nice reflexes, Colonel. Bill Go to hell. Francis You gonna make it? Bill I'll be fine. Louis Chopper! Louis Heyyy! We're over here! We're not infected! Down heeeere! Louis It's okay! Zoey Louiiiisss! Bill Oh, this is gonna get bad... Louis Run or shoot? Louis Run. Or. Shoot?!? Francis Run. Zoey RUN! Louis Get to the roof! Zoey Go on! I'll hold it! Zoey Francis! Bill One block down... Zoey Forty to go... Zoey Where to now? Bill The battle's over. Now it's time for the war. It seems like a larger, less cut-down version of l4ds current movie. I'm not sure if it warrants inclusion in the article though. AstralShapeShifter 02:35, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I prefer the current one. And I don't really have much of opinion on whether to include it or not, I'll go with what other people say. Imperialscouts 05:15, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Can't play online. I recently purchased a UK copy of left 4 dead 2 to play here in australia and, even though I was able to play online with the first game, I can't play online with this one. whenever the game searches for games it tells me that it can't find any, and I'm wondering if there's nobody online or if something is wrong. :Try typing Openserverbrowser in the developers console (or whatever it's called), if you have the PC one. Powers38Talk 14:09, January 25, 2010 (UTC) No names in plot section Excuse me, but I'm a bit confused here. Are there really any reason why we don't mention names in the plot section? It says: "the youngest of the group" "the survivors" "the eldest of the group" even twice, and "a rebellious lieutenant" and "helpful military staff" as well as "a group of other survivors". I really don't see a point in that, but please, tell me if it's intentional or just a mistake. Thanks!Fijure 14:46, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Steam ver. of L4D and L4D2 I am planning to buy it, but... well, my hard drive isn't too big (160 GB only), so I don't have too much free space on it. How big are L4D and L4D2 with all updates, patches etc.? Pangia 10:33, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh, come on! Help your potential teammate! :) Pangia 18:40, June 18, 2012 (UTC) For some reason, this article claims the Green Flu is an STD... 00:23, May 20, 2015 (UTC) This is the most hip, Ghoul, Scary, Realistic, Frightening horror game in history Hyper realistic pacman.exe (talk) 01:01, October 8, 2019 (UTC)